


Teenage Dream――ティーンエイジ・ドリーム――

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Japanese translation, but not really, fun with the odin family, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: TheOtherOdinsonさんの2015年の作品、”Teenage Dream”の日本語訳です。ロキのミッドガルド侵攻プランは完璧に進んでいた――両親が現れるまで。
Relationships: Frigga & Loki, Loki & Odin (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Teenage Dream――ティーンエイジ・ドリーム――

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teenage Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879628) by [TheOtherOdinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson). 



> ソー無印の頃のロキは人間年齢に換算するとティーンエイジャーだという説もありましたが、そんなロキちゃんのドリームなミッドガルド征服プランが、オーディンパッパとフリッガママのおかげで到着早々潰えてしまうユーモア小編です。ソーは出てきません。全年齢向け。

Teenage Dream by TheOtherOdinson  


  
  


***

「私は、お前たちの世界を自由にする、よい知らせを携えてきた、」

「なにから自由になるんだ？」

「自由だよ。自由は人生の最大の嘘だ。お前がひとたび心からそれを受け入れれば……」

フューリーが瞬きする間もなく、ロキがセルヴィクを急襲した。

「……お前は心安らかになるだろう」

フューリーが言い返そうと口を開く前に、部屋が再び目の眩むような光で満たされた。フューリーは身を守ろうと腕を上げて顔を覆う、だがそれは始まったかと思うとすぐに止んだ。 再びはっきり見えるようになったとき彼が最初に目にしたのは、ロキの顔だった。

口もきけないほど驚いているロキの顔だ。

ついさっきまで、尊大な調子で部屋中を虐殺しまわっていた神は、セプターをだらりとぶら下げたまま突っ立っていた。フューリーの向こうを呆然と見つめている。

ええくそ、今度はいったいなんだ。フューリーは振り返った。

今日一日の進み具合から推して、自分が何を期待していたのか定かではなかった――いったいどれほど悪くなるもんだろうか？――だが間違いなく、これ、じゃあなかった。この地下室の真ん中に男と女が並んでたっている。フューリーはただもう、その年配の男のローブと鎧とかぶっているヘッドギアという組み合わせに向かって瞬きすることしかできなかった。くそっ、ゴールドだらけじゃないか。それも老人が手に持っている槍を含めるまでもなくだ。その上、同じぐらい贅沢な女のドレスから、このペアが隣の州から降って沸いた迷子の観光客じゃないんだろうとフューリーは推察した。彼が口を開く前に、二人が彼を打ち負かした。

「ロキ！」

「そこにおったか！」

女がフューリー危うく彼に尻餅をつかせる勢いで傍を掠めて急いで駆け寄った。ロキをぎゅっと抱きしめる。一分前には立て板に水だった男は突然、奇妙に黙り込んでいた。

「私のベイビィ！ 無事だったのね！」

「若いの、お前の母がどれほど心配していたかわかっとるのか？」 白髪の男の動きの速さは女に劣らず、部屋を横切ってロキの前にどっかと立ちはだかった。そのクソデカ槍と共に。「わしらはあらゆるところを探しておったのだぞ。いったい九つの世界のどこにいたのだ？」

「あなたには関係ない」と、ロキがむっつりと呟いた、

「わしには関係ないだと！」と、ご老体が喚いた。その言葉が部屋中に響き渡る。「お前がどこにいて何をしとるかはすべてわしに関係がある！ お前の母をどれほど悩ませておったか見るがよい！」

その女――ロキの母親？――は、何も言わなかった。ロキの顔をキスで覆うのに忙しくてそれどころじゃあないのだ。

「サー、」バートンがロキににじり寄った。フューリーはぐるっと部屋を見渡し、自分の味方がこの部屋にはほとんどいないのを思い出した。「ここはもうすぐ吹っ飛びます。100フィート下の岩に埋もれてしまいます」

全員がバートンの視線を辿って、天井に集まるエネルギーを見た。

セルヴィクがコンピューターをチェックする。「彼の言うとおりだ。ポータル自体が崩壊している。危機的な状況になるまであと二分ぐらいしかない」

ご老人はほとんど上を見ようともしない。「ふん」そう言うと自分の、ロキのセプターの特大バージョンをゴンと床に一度打ち付けた。天井に溜まっていたエネルギーが霧散した。

女はキスを止めていた。天井を見上げる代わりに、バートンのほうを見ている。「おやまぁ」と、叱責に満ちた表情をロキに向ける。「ロキ、お友達はそのようにしてつくるものではありませんよ」

ロキが目をそらした。

「わしのテッセラクト、」と、ご老体がエネルギーの源を探し出して言った。手を伸ばして機器から引き抜く。「どこに残したか忘れておったわい」

ロキがはじかれたように注意を戻す。「それがいるんです！」と、ご老体に向かって叫んだ。

「ほう、そうはいかんな！」と、ご老体が怒鳴り返す。「太古よりの計り知れないパワーを持つ物体を弄んではいかんと以前から何度も言っておるだろうが？」 ご老体がテッセラクトを床に置き、一歩下がる。「ヘイムダル！」と喚いた。またしてもまばゆい光が閃いた。テッセラクトは消えていた。

ロキはちょうど猫が尻尾を踏まれたときのような音を立てた。「あれがいるんだったのに！ あれなしでいったいどうやってこの世界を征服しろっていうんですか？」

「お前はどこも征服せん、小童！ お前は謹慎じゃ！」

「謹慎させたりできるものか！ 私はもう千歳を超えているのに！ それに私はミッドガルドを支配するつもりなんですから！」

「お前はどこなりとも支配することはないぞ、この先一世紀は自室で過ごすのだからな！」

フューリーは、互いに喚き合う二人の男を見ているか、その場を離れてロキがセプターで触れた者たちを診ている女のほうを見ているべきか決めかねていた。順繰りに触れていく女の手が黄金の輝きに包まれているのを、彼は見た。

瞬いて瞳から鮮やかな青を追い払った最初の一人がバートンだった。彼がフューリーのほうを見た。「長官、何が起こってるんです？」

ロキが地団太を踏んでいた。「母上――止めてください！ あなたは私の手先を台無しにしてる！」

「母に向かって声を荒げてはならん！」

「あなた方二人とも、私の将来の臣下の前で私に恥をかかせてる！」

「ほらほら、」と、ロキの傍に戻りながら、女がなだめるように言った。「皆、エンチャントは解けました」と、息子の頬を撫でる。「ロキ、このことは以前に話しましたね。あなたが新しい友達を作りたいときは、その人たちの名前をわたくしに教えて頂戴。わたくしが彼らの経歴を徹底的に調査して、王子の友人にふさわしいと看做されれば、王宮にあなたを訪ねるよう、招待を発行します。わかりましたか？」

ロキの肩ががっくりと下がった。「はい、母上」

「よかったわ」と、母が息子の顔を引き寄せて頬にキスし、手で彼の髪を梳き始めた。二回目に手をくぐらせたとき、指が引っかかった。「おお、ロキ」と、彼女が嘆いた。「あなた、自分の髪になにをしたの？」引っ掛かりから指を外すと改めて梳き始める、今度はその指が柔らかな黄金の輝きを放っていた。

「私はこのスタイルが気に入ってるんです、母上。苛烈で威圧的に見えるから」

「ていうより狂ったクリスマスツリーだよ」と、バートンが呟いた。

ロキが彼に向き直った。「今なんて言った？」

バートンが無表情に彼を見返した。

「あー、失礼だが」と、フューリーは口を挟んだ。「あんたたちゃ一体誰だ？」

ご老体がようやく、フューリーがそこに立っていることに気付いたようだった。

「わしはオーディン、」と、フューリーに告げる。「アスガルドの王だ。こちらはわしの妻で王妃の、フリッガ」

その王妃は、ロキの髪の手入れを止むことなく優雅に頷いてよこした。彼女の手が梳くごとに、地獄から舞い戻ったみたいにベッタベタの髪の束が、ふわっふわの柔らかなカールに変じていった。

「もちろんそうだろうな」と、フューリーは素っ気なく言った。「そいつはあんたんところのとお見受けするが？」と、顎をクイとやってロキを示す。

「そうだ、ロキはわしらの息子だ」と、オーディンが言った。

「私はあなたの息子じゃない。あなたたちは私の親じゃない」と、肩を怒らせながら、ロキが言った。

フリッガがロキの頭をバチンと優しくはたくと、両手で彼の顔を包み込んだ。「わたくしはあなたの母ですよ」と、しっかりした声で、優しく話す。「あなたを一目見たときからずっと、わたくしはあなたを愛してきました。この身に命ある限り、わたくしはいつだってあなたを愛し続けます。そしてヴァルハラの館からでさえもあなたを愛するでしょう」

フューリーは、背後でセルヴィクがもらい泣きしているのを耳にし、目をくるりと回した。

ロキの顔ときたら感情の戦場状態だった。涙でいっぱいの目から食いしばった顎、真一文に結ばれた口まで。フリッガが微笑みかけたとき、とうとうロキは折れて母の体に腕を回した。彼女がすぐさま彼を抱きしめかえした。

「これ全部が興味深いし、」と、フューリーは言った。「俺もいいホームドラマは嫌いじゃないがね、お宅んちのドラマは大規模な物的損害と人的被害をもたらし続けていることに気づかざるを得ん。だから、そのドラマを俺たちの惑星から取り除いて、将来的にお宅のお子達を自宅にとどめておいてくれれば、こちらとしても本当にありがたいんだがな」

人的被害の言及に、王妃がロキから身を引き周りを見廻して、部屋中に散らばっている倒れた死体に目を向けていた。ロキのほうに今度は失望に満ちた表情を向ける。

「ロキ、モータルを乱暴に扱ってはいけないことはわかっているはずですよ。彼らはとても脆いのですから」フリッガは息子から離れ、死体のひとつに近づいた。

「でも、向こうが最初に攻撃してきたんです」と、ロキが自己弁護する。

「嘘つけ」と、バートンがこぶしに咳払いをした。

「母に向かってそのような口調で物言うか！ いい加減にせんか！」

「私に向かってああしろこうしろ言う権利はない！」と、言葉を強調するようにセプターを振りながら、ロキが叫んだ。

「ほう、そうか？ 見ておれ！ それから、そのインフィニティ・ストーンをいったいどこで手に入れたのだ？」と、オーディンが怒鳴り返した。

束の間、意味がわからないという風に自分のセプターを眺めたロキは、すぐにぎゅっと自分の身に引き寄せた。「これは私のです！」

オーディンがまた自分の槍を床に突き、ロキのセプターはその手から消え、オーディンの手の中に現れた。

ロキが憤怒の叫びを発した。

「ロキ、宇宙が誕生する以前の名残はおもちゃではない。そのぐらいわかっておろうが。ヘイムダル！」オーディンがロキのセプターから手を離すや否や、またしても閃光が走った。

消えた。テッセラクトと同じように。フューリーはこれを自分の報告書にどのように盛り込むべきだろうかと思った。

「わたしの侵略を台無しにして！」と、ロキが金切り声を上げた。

「さあさあ、すっかりよくなったわ」フリッガは、さっきまで死体だった者たちの間を次から次へと朗らかに歩き回っていた。

死者を蘇らせる。そうか、いいだろう。

「あいつらゾンビですか？」と、バートンがこっそりフューリーにささやいてきた。

オーディンがこっちのほうを鋭く見たからには、明らかにこっそり具合が足りなかったらしい。

「言葉に気をつけよ。我が王妃にして妻を貶めるとは看過できぬ」

「あー、死人を生き返らせてるじゃないですか。それちょっと不気味なんで」

オーディンがバートンのことを、まるで犬が後ろ足で立って話し始めたかのように見た。ロキもそうした。フューリーは突然、この二人がどれほど似ているかに驚いた。

「あれらは死のヴェールに触れただけのモータルたちよ」と、オーディンが彼らに説いた。「ヴェールが引き戻されぬ限り、あれらを取り戻せるというだけのこと。簡単なことよ」

「ヘラ、いい子だから、そんなに頑固にしないで」と、まだ死んだままの最後の死体の傍に跪いたフリッガが諌めていた……誰かを。「あなたは間違いなくこのモータルたちを必要としていません。とにかく今日は」

「ヘラは自分の好きなようにしますよ、母上」

「ヘラが聞き分けなければ、わたくしが彼女の元を訪れて、その態度について話さざるをえませんね」

死んだエージェントが息を吹き返す。そして文字通りびびり上がる。

「なんてこった！ くそっ なんてこった！ くそっ！」

「落ち着け、エージェント・カーソン」と、フューリーは声を掛けた。

「くっそ！ くっそ！ くっそ！」

「バートン」と、フューリーはエージェントの方向に向かって頷いて見せた。

「ヤツを落ち着かせて欲しいんですか、それとも矢で射抜いて欲しいんですか？」

フューリーは睨み付けた。

「いいでしょう、でもあいつらが一口でもおれに噛み付こうとしたらその先は保証はできませんからね」バートンはロキを避けて、今じゃずいぶん憔悴した様子で部屋の中をうろついている、かつての死んだ同僚たちのほうへ向かった。少なくとも何人かはそうだ。あとのやつらは口をぽかんと開けたままフリッガを畏敬の表情で見つめていた。

フリッガは彼らのほうに暖かく微笑むと、息子の傍に戻り、両手を彼の腕に巻きつけて引き寄せた。「使用人たちがあなたの帰還に備えて部屋を掃除していますよ。こうやって話している間にも料理人たちは素晴らしい宴の用意をしているわ。みなあなたの好物ばかりですよ」

ロキがため息を吐いた。「宴なんて無理です。何度言ったらわかっていただけるんでしょうか、私はミッドガルドを征服するのにとても忙しいんです」

「お前はどこも征服せん！｣と、オーディンがピシリと言った。「それからお前のための宴などないぞ。国へ戻ったら、お前はまっすぐ自室へ行くのだ」

「オーディン！」と、フリッガが夫に鋭い視線を投げた。「この子は食べなければ。どれほど痩せてしまったか見てごらんなさい」

「自室で食べればよかろう」

「たった独りで？ そんなこと許しませんよ。家族と一緒に食事をしてこそ、わたくしたちがこの子が帰ってきたとちゃんと迎えられるのではありませんか」

「よかろう」と、オーディンが折れた。

「宴なんていりませんってば！」

「お前の母は、お前のためにこの宴を用意するのに力を尽くして使用人たちに指図したのだぞ。お前はそれを喜んで食べるのだ。それからデザートはなしだ！」

「オーディン！」

「デザートなし！」

フリッガが挑戦的に顎を上げた。「ならばあなたにもデザートはありませんわ、息子を飢えさせるのをよしとお考えのような方には」

「わお、キッツいな」 フューリーは、わけのわからないことを呟いているエージェント・カーソンをエスコートして傍を通っていたバートンに一瞥を投げるために振り向いた。バートンは彼を無視した。

王と王妃は互いににらみ合っていて、その間ロキは目を丸くして二人をかわるがわる見ていた。

「デザートを食べてもよしとしよう」と、オーディンが宣言した。「だがその後は自室に下がって、自分のしでかしたことをとくと考えるのだ」

フリッガが同意と頷いた。息子のほうを向いて話しかけるときは満面の笑みだった。「用意はいいかしら、かわいい子？ ヘイムダルが待っています」

ロキが瞬きをした。「待った――ビフロストは壊れてると思っていましたけど？」

「ええ、そうでしたよ」と、フリッガが言った。

「お前とお前の兄が及ぼしたダメージを修復するのに、わしとフリッガの二人でほぼ丸一日かかったわい」

「あれはソーのせいです！」と、ロキが異議を唱えた。「壊したのはソーのほうです」いったん言葉を切る。「それに、彼は私の兄じゃない」

フリッガがなだめるように彼の腕をポンポンと叩いた。「あなたがすっかり落ち着いたら、わたくしたち皆で座って、いろいろ話し合いましょう。落ち着いてね、」と、夫に厳しい目を向けながら最後の言葉を付け加えた。

オーディンはフンッと息を吐いたが、何も言わずに妻と息子の隣に立った。

「それでおしまい？」と、フューリーは訊ねた。「そいつはここへ来て、暴れまくり、この惑星を征服すると宣言し、それをあんたはただ家に連れて帰って自分の部屋へ行かせる、たったそれだけなのか？」

オーディンとフリッガが物珍しそうに彼に向かって瞬いた。

「ああ」と、得心してオーディンが頷いた。「そなたは賠償を求めておるのだな。もちろんだ」自分自身を見下ろしたあと、フリッガのほうを向いた。「愛しき妻よ、財布を忘れずに持ってまいったか？」

「いいえ、夫よ。王宮を急ぎ出たものですから、忘れておりました」

「ま、どうでもよい。今日のそなたの厄介については補償されるとわしが約束しよう」と、オーディンがフューリーに告げた。

「ありがとさん」とフューリーはのんびりと言った。

「ヘイムダル！」

閃光が走り、北欧神話の面々は去った。

「やれ、」と、セルヴィクが声を上げた。「こりゃちょっと変わってたな」

フューリーは彼に目を向けた。セルヴィクは答えて肩をすくめた。

「フューリー長官、」きびきびとした足取りで地下室へ入ってきながら、コールソンが呼びかけた。｢非必須要員の退避はすべて完了しました。エージェント・ヒルは、あなたの命令次第、残るスタッフを避難させるために待機しています」

コールソンが辺りを見廻し、警備要員たちの状態、壁の爆風痕、機器の残骸を見て取った。

またしても眩しい閃光が光った。黄金の小さな山と一匹の山羊が部屋の中に現れた。

コールソンが顔をしかめた。「私は何かを見逃したようですね？」

フューリーはため息を吐いた。「想像もつかんだろうよ」  
  


おしまい

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 2015年の作品ですから、作中のヘラはあのラグナロクのヘラとは無関係です。


End file.
